


Rock My World

by angrybirdcr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Rock Band AU, Singer Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, Supportive reader, alternative universe, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Steve Rogers is having the time of his life and there’s only one thing on his mind: how YOU made it possible.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark & Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Kudos: 10





	Rock My World

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of Tumblr's @propertyofpoeandbucky writing challenge. Slightly inspired by the subway scene of “Before We Go” (Chris Evans 2014 film) This was indeed a challenge to write! It’s my first Marvel AU fic so please be kind! Be safe!
> 
> Prompt: Rock Band AU
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any rights on any MARVEL characters, this is for entertainment purposes only. I only own the rights to my own original characters (OFC).**
> 
> ** Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site without my express written consent. Feel free to like and/or to comment. Thank You!**

“Ladies and gentlemen the moment that we have waited for all night! The Artist of the Year Award goes to… drum rolls please…” The female host says opening the golden envelope with a big smile, adding some suspense to it as the camera points to the audience “…STEVE G.!” The auditorium breaks into cheers as the astounded winner stands up, enthusiastically hugging and kissing his female companion. He walks up the stage rubbing his hands with a million dollar smile

The applause round continues as he greets the hosts and receives the award into his hands. His eyes showing an unbelievably wide range of emotions.

“Wow… This is just… I’m speechless!” He says swiftly wiping the two treacherous tears that fell “I can’t say that this is completely unexpected because I’ve worked so hard for it. Yet, it still amazes me that I’m standing right here” He says holding up the award, looking pensive for a moment as everyone awaited for his speech

“I’m not good at speeches but here goes nothing! …This has been a long road but one that has been traveled at a fast pace. Being standing here today it’s an accomplishment I never imagined even on my wildest dreams. This is the fruitage of the hard work not just of myself but of the amazing human beings assisting us behind the scenes.” His face full of mixed emotions “Thank you to everyone from Stark Productions for their constant outpouring of support in every imaginable way, especially our boss Tony” He pointed at him earning him an air kiss from him

“See? He’s the man behind it all! And no, I could never forget to thank my mates from The Avengers, but tonight nothing could make this more special than having here the one person that during a chilly New York night got me to entertain the thought of me taking up this path…” His voice slightly breaks “… the one that make it happen all…

****

5 years ago

The day was windy and cold, the perfect time for warm clothes and fluffy coats. The streets were busy as usual, people going everywhere completely unaware of everyone else’s business, except for that one curious mindful girl walking down the subway station.

She was snapping pictures of all the oddities one could possibly find at such place when something immediately caught her attention. A catchy energetic melody came from a crowd standing on a corner. She slowly approached it, carefully opening up a path for herself, in front of her was the scene that would transform her life. A blue eyed man was happily playing on improvised drums with an outstanding husky voice, she was mesmerized…

She took her camera quickly snapping shots of the impromptu underground concert. He was enjoying the moment in complete obliviousness of the surroundings. Maybe he dreamed of playing on a big stage or maybe he just truly loved music, but no one could deny the talent irradiating from him. She made sure to catch every emotion and every artistic moment on camera, she did not miss the chance to record it all. Then it stopped and only the clapping of entertained customers could be heard, but as a typical subway station talent went mostly unnoticed and as soon as the last drumming sound was played the crowd spread around. He started to pack his instruments unaware of the wondering lady.

“You know you’re unique, right?” Her sweet voice resounded on the space, making him look her way

“I’m sorry?” He asked

“Your style and voice, they’re mesmerizing!” He smirked at her question

“Are you flirting with me? Because that would clearly be a first under this setting” He teased her

“I’d be lying if I say that I don’t find you attractive.” She blushed “However, I’m not hitting on you right now. I’m being very blunt and honest when I say that you are really talented! I didn’t miss a beat!” He curiously eyed her noticing her camera

“Ah… you caught it on tape. Journalist or photographer?” He inquired

“Would you be shocked if I say none?” It caught his attention, as he finished packing his belongings

“So, you just happened to like my music and choose to stay for the show? Cool!” He said with a grin

“Pretty much, yeah… music is my passion although photography is clearly a hobby I love… Do you play? professionally I mean…on a stage?”

“If only I could dream of it…” He looked down for a moment

“What if I tell you that I could help you to make it happen?” For a moment he was rendered speechless

“What are you doing here? Who are you?” He narrowed his eyes at her amusing reaction

“Let’s just say that I’m… your fairy?!” She said graciously motioning her hand as if waving an invisible magic wand “only if you want to” they laughed as if they were the only ones there.

“So, what would you say if we go grab a coffee so that you can tell me more about that ‘magic’?” He rubbed his neck

“I’d love that!” She said with a shy smile. Little did they know that would be just the beginning of their story

****

“…the one who stood with me through thick and thin…”

****

“YOU GOTTA GET IT TOGETHER ROGERS! You can’t keep doing this…[…]” The shouting got quiet as she hesitantly knocked on the door, watching an angry Tony sprinting out of the room without sparing her a glance. Quickly followed by his beautiful wife and right hand Pepper, closing the door behind her.

“What happened in there?” She worriedly asked her

“I’m sorry for Tony’s behavior… completely NOT justifying his actions but he’s way too stressed out with all the upcoming engagements and Steve is not helping at all. Pleeease go in there and talk to him, will ya? Only you seem to get through his thick skull!” She begged her softly hugging her before walking away after her stubborn hubby “TOOOONYYYY!…”

She carefully opened the door taking in the scene in front of her, there were papers spread everywhere on the floor, a few empty beer bottles and take out containers on the table. An unshaven Steve with dark bags under his eyes was sprawled on the couch ruffling his hair.

“Hey there… what happened here?” She asked him sitting next to him “No offense buddy but it looks like a hurricane passed by here!”

“It might have…” He gave her a soft nod

“Want to talk about it?” Her eyes held care and worry

“I don’t know… it’s just that… I should have finished it a while ago but nothing is coming out, Stark is pressuring me, I lashed out at Clint today, almost pushed Nat when storming off of rehearsals and… maybe-… maybe I shouldn’t be here, maybe this life is not for me after all…” He let it all out in one pained breath

“Hey, hey… don’t you dare think of yourself that way. You’re the most talented resilient man I’ve ever met. You can’t let small mishaps like this to break you down… We knew the road would be a rocky one but we’re on this together” Her sweet velvety voice melted any remnants of his anger away “ Look, it’s completely ok to feel down when things are going awry but you gotta push forward through it all… everything will be worth it at the end…” She said with the brightest comforting smile he’s ever seen

“You’re amazing, you know?! You always know what to say” He entwined his hand with hers, rubbing sweet circles with his thumb. “Thank you…” One look was all it took, he cupped her face and slowly leaned on, capturing her lips on his own as she fully melted on the loving and passionate kiss. 

****

“…the angel who watched me give my first concert in the first row”

****

“Hey babe, you ok? Nat said you were on edge today…” She asked him with clear concern on her eyes

“I’m sorry…it’s just that it’s the first time you know… what if- ?” He was cut off by her

“Don’t you dare to finish that sentence Steve… Don’t worry! Everything it’s going to be ok. Everyone will love you and cheer aloud for you! I’m sure of that.” She hugged him tight as he inhaled her scent visibly calming down “So, now get ready and go get them Captain!” She energetically said before a passionate make-out behind the scenes

The faint voice of the announcer could be heard on the background, but her eyes were set elsewhere. She watched Steve wink her way holding his electric guitar with pride as the show begun.

The hyped rhythm echoed the hall, the loud praise filled the space as she felt herself sway to the beat, completely bewitched by the sight of the man singing the enticing lyrics…

🎶🎵[…]🎵🎶

The unexpected ending with fake bright smoke resulted with a spectacular standing ovation and loud screams from the excited fans. They locked their eyes with happy tears brimming down…

****

“the woman who won my heart, the love of my life…” He pointed at the gorgeous woman seated down in the audience “YOU! Baby, can you please come up here?” He chuckled as her shyness “Come here sweetheart, don’t be shy and let me flaunt you!” He said with a smirk on his face, as he watched her alluring figure walking up the stage.

He hugs her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear making her blush. Just like that as if on command her jaw drops watching him bent on one knee…

“I’ve been thinking about this moment for the longest time now…I know this should have been done with everything that you deserve: the candlelit dinner with soft music on the background and rose petals on the ground but I needed to scream this to the entire world! Baby, you rock my world… I LOVE YOU! I wish nothing else but to spend the rest of my life with you, so sweetheart, would you marry me?” The audience broke on loud cheering and whistling, she cried happy tears nodding yes as he put on the gorgeous ring on her finger.

She clung to him as he kissed her as respectfully as he could, in front of the crowd, pulling her impossibly close to himself. The world stopped for them before coming back to reality, he definitely had an award winning smile on, no, he hadn’t just got the well deserved recognition he worked so hard to get but he had declared his love to the world… he had found love…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to follow me in Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angrybirdcr


End file.
